


Pooling Resources

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:30:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: It's too damn hot.Thanks to Yavanna for the title.





	Pooling Resources

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

His fingers instinctively tugged at his shirt collar, but he caught himself before loosening his tie. It simply wouldn’t do to have a loosened tie while meeting with his father and his father’s bombastic, droning lawyer. A single bead of sweat slid down his forehead. Clark would have licked it off if he were here, but, no, that line of thinking could only make him hotter. 

 

The air in the conference room was completely still, thick and heavy. Perhaps the lawyer had sucked all the air out of the room with his “blah blah as defined in Article Twelve, Section J, Subsection 2, Limits of Liability … blah blah.” No! Must not chuckle! Better to get horny thinking of Clark licking sweat drops than laugh unintentionally in front of his father. Therefore, back to Clark’s tongue, licking away that single bead of sweat from his forehead, then continuing down his scalp, lingering on that funny little knob Clark sometimes seemed to obsess over and down to his neck where the licking turned to kisses and sucking. Still too hot and not enough skin, so Clark would remove that pesky tie and Lex’s shirt as well. Maybe there would be ice cubes. Yes, definitely there would be ice cubes in a glass of water nearby and Clark would retrieve a single cube, hold it in his mouth for just a moment and return to the licking, but this time with the ice cube still in his mouth and using his tongue and the ice on Lex’s nipples rather than his forehead and god that would feel like a bit of heaven right now. Clark would lower himself into Lex’s lap, all the while licking and holding the ice in his teeth and rubbing and take off his own … no, Clark would be naked. Clark would definitely already be completely naked, so Lex could reach up and trace his hands across Clark’s hard muscles unimpeded, drag one finger down his stomach until it reached Clark’s cock and feel Clark jump a little when touched there. 

 

Clark would respond by fishing more ice from the glass, this time holding it between two fingers and tracing it all the way down Lex’s chest, letting the melted water pool in Lex’s belly button and then sliding back and bending to lick the water away. The waistband of his pants would be damp by now from the melting ice, but Clark would have no difficulty unbuttoning and unzipping and he would have Lex pantless and panting in seconds. 

 

Then they would both still for a short eternity and gaze, lazily, just enjoying the view and the feeling of cool air against their skin. Clark’s smile would turn from a soft expression of happiness to a mischievous leer as he reached down to take one of Lex’s hands and pulled him from his chair. Clark would lead him to their secluded rooftop garden, to a small pond surrounded by lush, shady foliage and fed by a burbling stream that he’d had installed to satisfy one of Clark’s whims. They would sink into the cool water, intertwining their arms and legs, floating together, rolling over each other and sliding and gliding against each other. Clark would take both their hard cocks in hand and while he rubbed them together, Lex would fret the water around them, pushing them closer and closer to a frenzy. But Clark would whisper not yets and stop before they were done; haul Lex out of the water and set his dripping body on a nearby chaise and thank god Lex remembered to keep supplies tucked into a drawer of the potting stand and thank god for superspeed so Clark would be back with those supplies before Lex could even finish thanking god for their presence. He would tell Clark to hurry, to come on and fuck him now, and Clark would take in his urgent words, but not oblige, instead torturing and teasing him with one lube-coated finger until Lex could stand it no longer and growled. Then, and only then, Clark would roll on a condom, slick himself with lube and, perhaps after a dramatic pause for fun, finally thrust his cock into Lex’s hole. Clark would lose himself in the moment, closing his eyes and pinning Lex down to the chaise and thoroughly and completely claiming him with each thrust until Lex was moaning and thrusting against him in perfect counterpoint rhythm god, please Clark, please touch me and finally Clark would let go with one hand and reach down and stroke Lex’s cock two, three, four times and Lex would come hard and Clark would feel so hard inside him and still and tense and come and come. Clark would collapse on top of him but Lex wouldn’t mind the heat, too dazed and completely sated to care. So they would remain, semi-conscious and chest-to-chest, hearts beating together while they returned to Earth. Lex would laugh and murmur I love yous and Clark would mmhmmm and they’d nap until the sun went down and the stars came out to greet their awakening. Lex would suggest they go in and eat and Clark would jump up, famished as usual and drag Lex into the kitchen for snacks and then they would crawl into bed to resume their play and why was his father pacing now and shit, why did he have to notice?

 

Finally, there were “Thank you, I’ll review these documents and get back to you” type closings. Father gone. Good. Lawyer leaving. Excellent. Lex picked up the phone, punched in his assistant’s number and told her to please find out exactly which idiot in his employ thought it was acceptable to allow the AC to malfunction and fire them and please make sure everyone else at least has benefit of a fan at their desk and oh yes, he’d be working from home the rest of the day. Clark wouldn’t be home from work yet, but at least Lex could spend the rest of the afternoon preparing for his return, because details were important, and he wasn’t completely positive there were supplies in that potting stand drawer.

 

End


End file.
